violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Błąd, piosenki
Błąd, piosenki to 43 odcinek serialu Violetta. Opis Nie chcąc wyznać ojcu, że chodzi do Studia, Violetta mówi mu, że nienawidzi Jade. Mówi także do ojca, że nie będzie mieszać się w jego życie, jak on w jej, bo i tak on ożeni się z Jade. Między Tomasem a Ludmiłą prawie dochodzi do pocałunku, ale chłopak wstrzymuje się. Tomas mówi Ludmile, że nie wie, co myśleć, bo czasem widzi, że ona jest życzliwa i miła, ale nie poznaje jej, gdy ona zgrywa gwiazdę. Ludmiła mówi Tomasowi, że chce być lepszym człowiekiem, i prosi go, by jej pomógł osiągnąć ten cel. Angie domyśla się, że Pablo dostał pracę kelnera, żeby być blisko uczniów. Pablo mówi Angie, że ostatnio znów próbuje nawiązać z uczniami kontakt, ale nic mu nie wychodzi. Gdy Pablo mówi, że w barze jest scena alternatywna, na której uczniowie mogą śpiewać, Angie podejrzewa, że były dyrektor Studia tworzy alternatywę dla Gregoria i jego dyktatury. Maxi wmawia Andresowi, że chodziło mu z piątą klepką o to, że ten drugi lubi majsterkować. Violetta pokazuje Pablo dwie piosenki, które komponuje (jedna dla Camili, a druga to jej własne dzieło). Pablo doradza Violetcie, by zmieniła kolejność zwrotek w piosence dla Camili, i zauważa w tekście do drugiej piosenki, że dziewczyna jest rozdarta. Violetta zaprzecza temu. Violetta potem wyjaśnia Leonowi, że znów okłamała ojca i nie wie, co robić. Leon zapewnia Violettę, że prędzej czy później wszystko się wyjaśni i ona na pewno nie straci ojca. Francesca i Camila godzą się ze sobą i postanawiają, że to Broduey zadecyduje o tym, z kim będzie. Jednak dziewczyny znów zaczynają się kłócić, gdy Francesca mówi Camili, że ta może zapomnieć o Broduey'u. Francesca, Naty, Andres i Napo są źli na Ludmiłę, że ona chce, by robili jej za tło w choreografii, i mówią o tym Gregorio. Ludmiła zaprzecza temu, mówiąc, że jej choreografia sprawi, że nikt nie oderwie oczu od tancerzy. Gregorio zgadza się z Ludmiłą. Jade i Matias podsłuchują, jak Ramallo mówi Germanowi, że Violetta może mieć rację co do jego narzeczonej. German nie wierzy w to i groźnie mówi Ramallo, że on, Violetta i Olga muszą w końcu zrozumieć, że Jade jest jego narzeczoną, a wkrótce żoną. Myśląc, że Violetta nie dotrzymała umowy, Jade chce się na niej zemścić. W nocy Violetta kończy komponować piosenkę, która opowiada o jej miłości do Tomasa i Leona - "Habla si puedes". Nazajutrz, chcąc zaimponować Broduey'owi, Francesca i Camila włożyły takie same sukienki. Angie mówi Ludmile, że to, jak ona postępuje ze swoją grupą, jest niezgodne z zaleceniem i że jej przekaz w piosence jest samolubny i nie ma nic wspólnego z filozofią Studia. Ludmiła obraża się. Angie i Beto postanawiają porozmawiać z Antonio o tym, że dyktatura Gregoria przekracza wszelkie granice, a gdy wychodzą z sali, znajdują Andresa i Broduey'a za drzwiami. Gregorio ma pretensje do Angie i Beto, że oni rozmawiają o nim za jego plecami. Angie i Beto wyjaśniają Pablo, że Gregorio z jakiegoś powodu wie o tym, jak oni go oceniają, i podejrzewają, że po Studiu grasuje szpieg i nim może być Andres lub Broduey. Po ćwiczeniu choreografii, Broduey próbuje poderwać Violettę, co widzą Ludmiła i Naty. Tomas i Leon też widzą, jak Broduey podrywa Violettę, i wpadają w zazdrość. Leon odciąga Violettę od Broduey'a. Mara podejrzewa, że Maxi chce odstraszyć od niej Andresa. Maxi zaprzecza temu. Myśląc o tym, jak Leon bardzo kocha Violettę, Tomas ma już pomysł na piosenkę. Matias próbuje powstrzymać Jade od wyjścia z domu, żeby ona nie kłóciła się z Violettą. Jade jednak udaje się przechytrzyć Matiasa i uciec z domu. Ludmiła wmawia Leonowi, że Violetta chce poderwać Broduey'a. Leon tłumaczy Ludmile, że Violetta nie jest taka. Violetta daje Camili partyturę piosenki, którą dla niej napisała. Camila prosi Leona, żeby jej akompaniował na próbie. Camila wyprzedza Francescę w podawaniu Broduey'owi jego ulubionej brazylijskiej potrawy, feijoady. Gdy Francesca i Camila kłócą się o feijoadę, upadają na ziemię i brudzą się potrawą. W "Resto Bandzie" Violetta szuka w torebce piosenki "Habla si puedes", żeby Pablo ją ocenił, ale widzi, że ma piosenkę dla Camili. Violetta dowiaduje się, że przez pomyłkę dała partyturę do "Habla si puedes" Camili, która ma próbę z Leonem. Nie chce, by Leon dowiedział się o jej problemie. Broduey mówi Pablo, który sprawdza, czy ten pierwszy jest szpiegiem, że został uczniem Studia, bo Gregorio, który jest kolegą jego profesora, zaprosił go, i że dobrze się z nim dogaduje, choć nie zna go zbyt dobrze. Kiedy Violetta pędzi do Studia, Jade ją znajduje. Jade poprzysięga Violetcie zemstę za zerwanie umowy, mówiąc, że pozbędzie się jej z domu, jak wyjdzie za jej ojca. Chcąc sprawdzić, czy Andres jest szpiegiem, Angie i Beto pytają się go, czy wie coś o tym, że można podsłuchiwać przy drzwiach. Zanim Andres próbuje coś powiedzieć, pojawia się Gregorio. Na prośbę Mary, Maxi uczy ją tańczyć. Podczas wspólnego tańca, Maxi i Mara przypadkiem się do siebie zbliżają. Matias jest zły na Jade za to, co zrobiła, mówiąc, że w każdej chwili Violetta może o nich powiedzieć Germanowi. Jade mówi Matiasowi, że Violetta nic nie powie, bo ta ostrzegała ją, że będzie źle, jak powie Germanowi, że jego córka chodzi do Studia. German, który w tej chwili wszedł do domu, słyszy to, co Jade mówi. Violetta przybiega za późno, bo Leon i Camila już zaczęli grać "Habla si puedes". Leon mówi Camili, że ta piosenka dotyczy jego, Violetty i Tomasa. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1